The Origin of Worlds
by Neo Moogle
Summary: A look at the creation of all the Final Fantasy worlds through my eyes. Please read and review.


The Origin of Worlds  
  
Forward  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is about the origin and relation of all (well, most anyway) things Final Fantasy. The worlds, the people, the creatures, and so on. For simplicities sake, I have given names to all the worlds so I won't be referring to them as FF VII or FF II and such. Here is a chart of the worlds.  
  
FF I: Aether FF II: Mythenus FF III: (Floating Island): Wyndus FF III: (Rest of the World): Pontus FF IV: Coelus FF V: Mallora FF VI: Aeolus FF VII: Themis FF VIII: Crius FF IX: Gaia and Terra  
  
Notice that I left out FF X? Well that's because I haven't played it yet. (I don't own a PS2) So please read, review, and most of all enjoy! Oh and by the way, if you are familiar with Greek Mythology, then you know why I chose some of the names throughout my story.  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy (though I wish I did. Muahahaha) It is the property of Square and I suppose Enix as well... :::rolls eyes:::  
  
Kupo! Neo Moogle  
  
Well, here we go!  
  
The Origin of Worlds  
  
Chapter One - The Kingdom of the Dragons  
  
Before the humans, before the chocobos and the moogles, before magic and monsters, there was Bahamut. Aether had just barely been born when it produced its first creation. It was a small, fist-sized ball of energy that rose from the center of the planet. When it reached the colorless sky, it began to glow brightly and the first rays of light hit the newly born planet. Wind began to blow as the sky became blue, water was created and land formed around the mass of water. The little ball of light then realized it could change its form. It experimented with many forms until it found one that suited the son of a planet. He called this form Dragon and named himself Bahamut.  
  
Bahamut became lonely very quickly. He longed for another to converse and interact with. After 500 years of solitude, he went to his mother and asked if she could make one like himself. So Aether created another being in the likeness of Bahamut's form, and it too was a Dragon. Bahamut named his new sister Tiamat.  
  
Tiamat loved to fly. She would fly for years at a time, ever circling the planet and riding on the wind. After 800 years, she finally proclaimed boredom, as she had flown everywhere possible. Then she had an idea. She approached her brother and asked why there were no others on this planet. It seemed to her a waste to have such a large planet with only two creatures living within it. Bahamut then considered his sister's remarks and after a few hundred more years, he decided to create other life. He asked his mother what is the key to making life. She responded by creating another creature. It was a great crimson bird that flew high into the sky leaving a burning streak in its wake. Tiamat saw this new creature and tried to fly alongside it, gleefully. But as soon as she came close to it, it burst into flames and the ashes spread about the land and sea. The fire of life was then created. Grass grew, trees shot into the air and flowers bloomed. Fish were born and roamed the sea. Beasts such as wolves and bears walked the land. He now understood the creation of life. The bird had sacrificed itself to give life to others. Bahamut named this noble creature, Phoenix.  
  
Bahamut new that it took a part of himself to create life. So he plucked off a scale from his tail, and set it on the ground. Blood dripped from his wound, and he cupped it onto the scale. The scale took the form of a miniature dragon. Bahamut breathed the fire of life into it and the baby dragon took its first breath. He named his newborn son Anamut.  
  
1000 years pass, and dragons roamed the planet. Their population was in the tens of thousands. Bahamut was their king and he ruled justly. But one fateful day, a gigantic meteor flew toward the planet and struck, wiping out over two-thirds of the dragons. Aether was also very wounded. The next hundred years were hellish for the dragon king. The winds raged, the seas were wild, the earth began to rot and fire burned the sky. Bahamut tried to calm these forces, but every time he had one element under control, another raged twice as bad. His mother was too weak to stop it. After a few short years, he finally thought of a way to stop all elements at once.  
  
Bahamut created four crystals that would contain and control the elements. He had his dragons build shrines to contain the crystals around the central point for each element. The water crystal in the deepest trench in the sea. The fire crystal in the hottest volcano. The earth crystal inside the biggest mountain. And the wind crystal atop a high tower that reached into the sky. He created guardians for each shrine to ensure maximum protection of the sacred crystals. Tiamat pleaded with her brother to be guardian of the element she loved so much. Bahamut agreed and created three more guardians. These too were dragons and their names were Tethys, who guarded the water crystal; Cronus, who guarded the earth crystal; and Malaris, who guarded the fire crystal.  
  
Author's note  
Yes, I know that Kraken and Lich are the guardians of the water and  
earth crystals respectively. There is a reason why their names are  
changed. You'll just have to keep reading! Well I hope you've  
enjoyed my first chapter of my first fanfic.  
  
Kupo!  
Neo Moogle 


End file.
